The Once Upon A Time Hero
by GracynStyle
Summary: Series 2 during episode 6; pacemaker surgery. CC & BBC owns all. Heath is Daisy's deceased younger twin brother. Alec is the oldest of triplets; Alec, Baron and Cairn. Jonny MacReynolds is Alec's friend and former CS; Tess's current CS. Margaret is his boss.


The Once Upon A Time Hero

 _Series 2 during episode 6; pacemaker surgery. CC & BBC owns all. Heath is Daisy's deceased younger twin brother. Alec is the oldest of triplets; Alec, Baron and Cairn. Jonny MacReynolds is Alec's friend and former CS; Tess's current CS. Margaret is his boss._

He's told Tess to warn…alert her to the possibility of the worse happening. He doesn't expect her to show up; although the family dinner for once didn't include her haranguing him for past mistakes. She saw how bad he looked at the coffee shop; one raised eyebrow was all it took. They can't get along like they use to but she still cares for him. As himself and as Daisy's dad. Her own once upon a time hero.

When he first woke after the Surgery, his thoughts were 'I'm alive!' His seconds were 'I want to go home.' To that little bungalow, that holds so many memories. He called the nurse for his phone. As she handed it over and reminded him to use it on his right side only, the doctor walked in. "The surgery was a success, Mr. Hardy."

Alec had been partially out; for this procedure on a fragile heart, he was given a local and was not fully under. Alec heard a flatline just before he passed out. The doctor assured him, he did not die on the table. With the pacemaker taking over, he was given a stronger drug to put him out and perhaps before it took effect he heard the flatline once he was disconnected from the heart pump and monitors. That happens as they don't want to shut off the pump and monitors after they disconnect until they're sure the pacemaker is doing its work.

Ellie has shown up spitting fire when he next awakes. A text he sends her to let her know he came through surgery. What about the one to let her know he was having the surgery. "Take me home, Miller." "I can't, have to pick up Fred from the childminder." A soft Cardiff voice, says "I'll do it." Tess appears right behind Ellie. Alec is speechless for a few moments. Why is she there? "Wanted to make sure you didn't die. The doctors do recommend you stay…but you're going home with or without Ellie or me to help you." "I've got other people I can call to…." "If the nurses don't scare them off, Ellie and I will. Daisy's staying with the McReynolds until I get back. The doctor said he did some tweaking already." "Yeah, I said it felt like I was running a marathon. It is running a bit slower than when I first woke up. God, Tess I haven't felt this good in years."

Most of the conversation occurred on the drive to Alec's bungalow. Once Tess saw it from the field, she said "quaint". "It's the same one Mum rented when we were 13 and the one I rented when I was 23. Both times we or I spent most of the whole summer here. The river is not as deep as the ocean; there is no tide or undertow to pull me out to sea."

"I find this spot peaceful, Tess." "And it is, Alec. I need to thank you for what you did back in Sandbrook. I can't reopen the case because I'm still not in CID." "You were supposed to stay there for Daisy's financial security." "Jonny and Margaret thought otherwise. We all needed to be punished, she said. I was responsible for losing the locket. I can reapply for DC in another month. And for DS 6 months later. That is a fast track, Alec." "It is still unfair." "No it's not." "You and Thompson still…. Yes, but he hasn't moved in yet. There are complications due to the kids and his wife is Catholic." "I don't want the whole details, Tess; if you don't mind." "I don't mind, thank you for asking though."

"Does he and Daze get along?" "Sometimes, I'm trying to set boundaries for both. He tries to treat her like his kids and your daughter is much more responsible. I've let him know he can't punish Daisy but if I do and he's around, he can remind her if she appears to be slouching her punishment." "And her punishments?" "I'm keeping them simple. Grounding for homework undone. Bed to be made before I leave in the morning, no TV until dishes are done. No videos or phone time until she cleans up areas assigned to her. I don't ask her to clean every room but now that it is just her and me, she does have more to do. Weekends, we work together to clean up the rooms that are untouched. I then let her have the rest of the time free for homework or friends, phone and videos. I've caught Dave trying to add the unused rooms to her weekly list and told him firmly that's not allowed. He came over one Saturday and saw how quickly Daze and I finished those unused rooms and did laundry, that he no longer tries to interfere on that front."

Tess's phone rings, she answers and passes it along to Alec. He has a brief conversation with his favorite girl and that he'll soon be the 6 million dollar man. Daddy was speaking nonsense again. He wants to know what they're teaching in school. He loves her and will see her soon.

Tess says, "Daisy's starting to ask more questions regarding me and Dave. Why he's there so much, so soon." "Tess, we have to tell her. I'm going to live longer than I thought and want time with her. There's no one in my life like you have Dave. And there hasn't been." "What about Ellie?" "We're friends, survivors. She has a pair of great boys." "They're not Heath." "No, they're not."

"Let me try to tell her. If I can't we'll do it together. You don't need to show any accusations toward me. You need to be our hero." "The Echo staff here interviewed me for the paper and may print it soon. They're to tell the Sandbrook families first about it. They promised no names of the involved DS's. The editor Maggie will make sure of it. I trust her."

"Dinner for you." "There is a Chippy down the road." "Alec Gordon Hardy; are you still trying to kill yourself?" "I've got chicken breasts marinating in the fridge. A rice pilaf ready to be reheated and a cabbage slaw with shredded vegetables and a poppy seed dressing." "Healthy." "Yeah, the rice is a bit bland, but I like the salad and chicken. The tea in the fridge is herbal. Got a white wine for Millah." "Dram Buie, Alec." "Once a week on Friday nights. Keeps my burr in running order."

As they sat down to eat, Tess had some new questions. "Wasn't the name of THE girl Miller." "Yes, Tess; it's the same Ellie. I don't think she remembers me; but it is the same girl I knew when she was 17. Please don't say anything." "Do you love her still, Alec?" "I don't know how I feel, Tess. I'm as confused as when we first met." "Why did you rent this place again?" "Because of the memories of her here." "Do you want to continue that relationship." "It's so complicated now." "Why, her husband is gone, she's divorced or filed for one. It appears he's out of her life for good. Remind her of the past and see where it goes. Build upon that foundation."

"I know you, Alec. You are kind, gentle and caring. The complete opposite of this grouch you wear like armor. Like you said earlier, you're alive and will live longer than you expected. Start putting on your hero armor for her and her boys. Push the limits of the friendship. In me you created an Amazon. I've created my own hero armor." "Tess, Warrior Princess." "Why did I marry such a soppy man?" "I don't know, Tess, but we had 3 wonderful years with Daisy and Heath and the rest with just Daze." "You never blamed me for Heath." "I was watching out the window, Tess. I saw you get up as he neared the curb. Then he stopped at the end of the parked car. I truly thought you'd reach him in time. But he was just so fast." "You were my once upon a time hero. Protecting me and Daisy from the sight of his little body." "Hush, Tess. That was long ago. We've seen worse at a crime scene." "No, Alec. Not our own child, nothing is worse than that."

"Call Baron and Cairn to visit. They can fight over the couch." "There is a spare room." "Where?" "By the windows overlooking the field." "I'll be there tonight and leave in the morning, after checking your vitals myself." "Tess." "It's the least a Warrior Princess can do for her once upon a time Hero."


End file.
